


Drink.

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animalistic Behaviour, Animalistic Sans, Bite marks, Claim Marks, Cunnilingus, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Growling, HorrorTale Sans, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Purring, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Stealing, grillby is the real mvp, slight angst, sorry grillbs thanks for the food tho, sub Reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: “...I hope he won’t miss it.”“he won’t.”“...How do you know?” you questioned softly, genuinely curious. Not in a rude tone.“he doesn’t drink.”...A bartender that doesn’t drink. Something ironic about that.~~~~~Ht Sans is hard to love sometimes, but it's always worth it.~~~~~You and Sans get hammered and do the do.Not a Valentines day fic, but Happy Valentines day.





	Drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr request.
> 
> And it was suppose to be a drabble.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, got some help from @Llama_Goddess with the dialogue. Ily.

“...So… why did he ask  _ us _ to do this?”  you asked Sans as you turned to look at him.

 

You were both at Grillby’s, in the back room, cleaning up his storage. It was strange, to be out of the house. Sans always said it was  _ ‘too dangerous’ _ and made you stay inside while he went out and did whatever it is that he did besides try and get food.

 

Apparently Grillby had asked Sans to come and clean out his back room. Maybe he was getting paid? You didn’t really know, but you were happy he decided to bring you along. Staying inside the house wasn’t good for you, so you were happy to get out, even if you were still technically inside.

 

Sans shrugged and continued to look through boxes, not meeting your gaze. “likes us.”

 

“But I’ve only met him twice?” you questioned, confused by the statement. You weren’t allowed to go anywhere or talk to anybody. How was somebody going to like you?

 

“he’s quiet.”

 

Sure. Blame it on  _ that. _ He knows how much you hate being cooped up in the house, so he always dodges anything that could possibly relate to that.

 

...But of course, you  _ did _ understand. You knew it was incredibly dangerous for you to go outside. After all, monsters usually ate humans. He was just protecting you.

 

He protected you, because he loved you, even if that was hard to believe. 

 

He was emotionally detached ninety percent of the time, and he rarely showed you open affection, even though you tried to be open about it a lot towards him. He had a hard time expressing himself and he avoided most conversation topics, either giving one worded answers or ignoring it all together.

 

...Honestly he didn't usually give you any more than five words at a time anyways.

 

You really couldn’t complain though. At least he kept you fed. Kept you alive. And there were certain things that he only ever talked about or did with you. He was more talkative with you, believe it or not, than he is with anyone else. Excluding Papyrus of course. But he gives you physical contact often, and you appreciate it greatly.

 

You are special to him after all, being his soulmate and everything.

 

If you weren’t, you would’ve been dead months ago when you first fell down here.

 

But that’s a story for another time.

 

“...Did he ask for me to help? Or did you ask if you could bring me?” Honestly, the second option was the more likely one. You’re pretty sure Grillby forgot about you the second you left each time you saw him.

 

“i asked.”  _ Called it. _

 

“...Makes sense. Pretty sure he forgot I existed.”

 

“yeah.” 

 

Normally, a comment like that was something you would take the wrong way, but since it was Sans you knew better. He didn’t wanna talk about it anymore.

 

“...I’m gonna focus on this side, Okay?” you asked, just to end the conversation.

 

“okay,” he confirmed, so you started to work on the opposite side of the room from him.

 

It was a simple job really, just throw any trash away, and put anything valuable in a box. Anything you were unsure about you just put into a trash bag, and those things he would go through later himself. 

 

It was mostly trash, so it was easy to do, and it only took about fifteen minutes just to finish half of your side. You looked over to see that Sans had already finished, and was just looking through some of Grillby’s papers. You didn’t know what they were, but they looked important.

 

You sighed and continued to clean.

 

_ Trash. _

 

_ Trash. _

 

_ Picture. _

 

_ Trash. _

 

_ Whiskey. _

 

_ Tra- _

 

…

 

Whiskey?

 

...You picked up the bottle from the box you had put it in, not exactly sure what you were suppose to do with it. Did Grillby even drink?  _ Could _ he even drink?

 

Alcohol, probably, yeah, but still… you were unsure.

 

“...Sans?” you called his name quietly, turning towards him, just so he would be able to hear you.

 

He turned around to look at you as he spoke. “yeah-?”

 

The word was cut off mid way as his eye light looked down at the bottle in your hand. His line of sight was fixated on it even as you started to speak.

 

“...What do I do with this?” you asked, lifting it slightly.

 

His eyelight followed it, staring shamelessly. He blinked a few times, as if he was expecting it to vanish. Like he was just imagining things again.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time, so it’s understandable.

 

“...what is it?” he asked, finally looking up at you.

 

Alcohol, obviously. But you knew what he meant.

 

“Whiskey.”

 

His expression was blank, but you saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. He looked around the room really quick, and then back at you clearly checking to make sure that you were both alone. “...hide it. we’re taking it home.”

 

...Hide it?

 

You weren’t expecting that, but you weren’t going to complain either. He rarely ever got things for himself, always putting you and Papyrus before himself, so you wouldn’t protest to doing this for him.

 

“...Hide it where?” you asked softly, not really sure what a good place would be that wasn’t completely obvious.

 

“...dunno. where?” 

 

...You lifted your shirt up a bit and then tucked it into your pants so it wouldn’t fall, and then put your shirt back down to hide it.

 

The outline of the bottle was completely obvious and ridiculous. 

 

...Sans snickered a bit. It was always an accomplishment for you whenever you got him to show any sign of laughter, so you smiled.

 

“i can see it,” he told you, even though it was completely obvious. He looked amused, and you felt proud of yourself.

 

You giggled quietly. “I-I don’t know where else to put it…?”

 

He was silent for a few moments, line of sight fixated on the bottle in front of your stomach. To anybody else it would look like he was trapped in a day dream, but you knew he was just trying to think of a way to hide it.

 

He suddenly walked over to you as he started to remove his jacket. He stopped in front of you and put it around your shoulders, and you couldn’t help but smile again. He was so smart.

 

“hide it in there,” he said, gently petting your hair once before moving down to cup your cheek. One of his subtle signs of affection, and honestly one of your favorites. “you wear my stuff, anyways.”

 

That was true. You often wore his shirts or his jacket when you left the house. In fact, you were wearing one of his shirts right now. It was big, but it was comfortable, and it smelled like him.

 

“Can you zip it?” you asked, wrapping your arms protectively around the bottle, “I don’t wanna drop it.”

 

You watched his hands as they carefully tugged the sides of the jacket to rest more forward on your shoulders, and then as he brought both bottom parts of the jacket together before zipping it up to your chin. Your hands were inside of the jacket holding the bottle, but you could just pass for somebody who was cold and was hiding their arms. The jacket was big and roomy, so you probably wouldn’t get caught. You could pull this off.

 

You looked up at Sans and gave him a happy smile.  “Thankkkk youuuuu.”

 

His eye sockets seemed to soften, and you knew he was looking forward to this. 

 

“...we’re drinking all of it tonight,” he said, catching you a bit by surprise. You weren’t expecting that. 

 

“...You wanna get hammered?”

 

“yes,” he confirmed, without hesitation.

 

...You could understand that. This place was dark and frightening, and he always had to be on guard to protect not only you, but Papyrus and himself all at the same time. Alcohol could provide an escape, even if it was just for a little while.

 

“...Understandable,” you said with a small nod.

 

“...” Sans did one final look around the room. The trash seemed to be all gone, and everything else was either in the box or you were unsure about. “...quiet.”

 

You smiled at him silently, knowing that meant you were all done and it was time to go home. You liked getting out of the house, but… you felt uneasy whenever you did.

 

He moved his hand back up to your head and pet your hair a few times. “good girl,” he praised you gently, and you felt a bit of pride in your chest.

 

_ Damn right you were a good girl. _

 

Like it was mentioned earlier, he didn’t often show open affection, so when he did it always felt  _ really _ good.

 

He picked you up by placing his arms under your thighs, and lifting you so that your legs wrapped around his pelvis. You leaned your head down on his chest to keep yourself from falling backwards, and also to make it seem like you were tired so Grillby wouldn’t try and talk to you.

 

You knew he wouldn’t anyways, but you know. Just in case.

 

You made sure you had a good hold on the bottle before getting comfy and nuzzling into Sans. You knew it would probably be a long way home, and there was no way he would let you walk.

 

“he’s gonna give us food,” Sans told you, giving the place one last look over.

 

“...He is?” you questioned, a little surprised. Money, sure, you were expecting that, but… food? That wasn’t something people often gave away, even when you were doing them a favor.

 

...Guess it pays off to own a restaurant.

 

“that was the deal.”

 

There seemed to be a lot of deals underground. Deals for almost everything you’ve encountered. Even just dating Sans, even though he was your soulmate, that came with a deal. The deal being, that you can’t ever leave him. Once you’re his, that’s it. It’s him or it’s death. You can’t ever leave him.

 

You’re his until the day you die.

 

And you accepted.

 

“What’s he gonna give us?” you asked curiously. Hopefully it wasn’t something almost rotten that he was trying to get rid of.

 

“burger each. paps, too.”

 

... _ Burgers!? _

 

...But how did he make burgers!? You guys could barely eat anything as it was!

 

“...Holy shit. How does he have stuff for burgers!?” you asked, looking up at him slightly. 

 

“dunno. didn’t ask.”

 

...That was probably a good idea. Asking would probably end in either a deadly secret or Grillby getting upset. Privacy was a valued thing down here, after all.

 

“...Wish we had a restaurant. Jeez,” you muttered softly. That would solve all of your hunger issues, and you guys could definitely make money off of it.

 

“same.”

 

...At least you never starved. Sans always made sure you ate at least once every few days. You felt a bit bad even mentioning that when you really thought about it. Sans did his best to keep you fed and alive.

 

And he was doing pretty damn good.

 

You nuzzled into him a bit as he started to walk out of the back room. You also kept a tight hold on the bottle underneath his jacket, making sure it didn’t fall out. You knew Grillby wouldn’t try and talk to you anyways, but just for a safe measure, you hid your face in Sans’s shoulder. Pretending you were tired would ensure you were spared from a conversation.

 

He stopped walking suddenly, and you knew you were out in the front room, most likely standing in front of the counter. Sans shifted you slightly, lifting you up a bit more so he had a better grip on you.

 

“done,” Sans said, obviously talking to Grillby. Thank God you were done, being out of the house was starting to give you anxiety.

 

There was silence, unsurprisingly, from Grillby’s end. You heard shuffling of what sounds like a paper bag, and then you felt Sans reach out with one arm and grab it. He thanked Grillby, and then he started to leave the restaurant.

 

Once you were outside and Sans had been walking for about a minute, you lifted your head and looked at him.

 

“...I hope he won’t miss it.”

 

“he won’t.”

 

“...How do you know?” you questioned softly, genuinely curious. Not in a rude tone.

 

“he doesn’t drink.”

 

_...A bartender that doesn’t drink. Something ironic about that. _

 

“...But he’s a bartender?” you questioned, amusement in your voice.

 

He shrugged, looking around a bit. 

 

“he doesn’t drink,” he repeated.

 

“...Why did he have it?” you questioned, fully aware of the fact you were asking a lot of questions. It was he best way for you both to communicate, and he never really seemed to mind. And on the rare occasions he did, you always stopped.

 

“used to sell it.”

 

_ Well that made sense. _

 

“Why did he stop?”

 

“no one can afford it.”

 

“Coulda sold it for cheaper,” you muttered, mostly to yourself.

 

“would lose profit.”  _ Guess he heard you. _

 

“...I guess.”

 

You couldn’t help but notice that ever since you both found that bottle he had been a lot more talkative. It was nice. You really loved hearing his voice. It was soothing to you. Helped calm your nerves and stopped you from overthinking.

 

You were in a better mood.

 

“gonna teleport.”

 

You looked up at him in concern. “...Can you handle that?”

 

“don’t wanna walk.”

 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” you said softly, concerned. You knew the crack in his skull made his magic weaker than it used to be, and you knew he could seriously injure himself if he pushed too hard. Why waste magic when it wasn’t necessary? There was no danger as of right now.

 

He looked down at you, expression soft. “i don’t want  _ you _ to get hurt.”

 

You gave him a gentle smile. “I’m not gonna get hurt.” You tried your best to sound soothing.

 

He looked at you for a few more seconds before looking back up and focusing on where he was going. “you smell like human.”

 

“I smell like you. I’m wearing your jacket.” His jacket always smelled strongly of blood and musk.

 

“you still smell like human.”

 

“...Do whatever you want.”  _ You will anyways. _

 

…

 

He kept walking.

 

You were glad he listened to you. He rarely did, and it made you happy whenever it happened. You nuzzled into his chest gently, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

 

You felt good.

 

...Until he started to walk faster.

 

He tensed up and started to speed walk, his grip on you tightening. “don’t speak.”

 

...You almost asked why, but you managed to stop yourself. His voice had been harsh, but you knew it was out of concern for your safety.

 

He sped up a bit more, and you couldn’t help but peak over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse of what was going on. It was foggy, like it always was underground, but… you could see a figure moving around in the fog.

 

You felt a rush of anxiety flow through you, and you quickly hid your face in Sans’s shoulder.

 

He always felt and smelled like safety.

 

….He started to run and you almost screamed out of fear.

 

“...P-Poof!?” you exclaimed loudly. It was your stupid name for teleportation and you wanted to get the fuck out of there  _ right now. _

 

And he did. He teleported you both into the living room.

 

Only problem was, he teleported you both about four feet above the ground.

 

“...s-shit!” he exclaimed, accidentally letting go of you. You both fell to the ground quickly, him landing on his back and you landing on your ass right next to him. You clung to the bottle instead of breaking your fall, so now your ass was pretty sore.

 

But hey, at least the bottle didn’t break.

 

He sat up and looked at you, clearly panicked. “y-you okay!?”

 

You blinked and looked at him. He looked so worried. “...Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” you assured him softly, leaning over to hug him while you were still sitting.

 

He hugged you back tightly, nuzzling his face into your neck and sniffing a bit.

 

Apparently he did that because your scent was calming.

 

You didn’t really get it.

 

After a few moments he pulled away and looked you over. When he was satisfied, he seemed to relax a bit. 

 

“...bottle okay?”

 

“...Yeah. I risked my ass getting bruised to save it,” you told him, a joking tone to your voice. “Can you unzip me?”

 

“...next time let the bottle break,” he scolded you lightly, unzipping the jacket.

 

You rolled your shoulders back so the jacket fell off of you. “No way,” you protested, handing him the bottle.

 

He took it and looked it over momentarily, shaking it a little bit. He then took the cap off and took a sniff.

 

...His eyelight dialated. 

 

He looked like he was about to down the entire bottle, but you stopped him. “...Don’t you wanna eat first?”

 

He blinked and looked at you for a few moments before putting the cap back on. “...yeah. yeah, sure.”

 

“I’m fine with waiting!” you quickly started, “I-If you wanna drink now.”

 

He deserved at least that much patience from you after everything he's put up with and done for you.

 

His always present smile softened a bit. “no, it’s better to drink on a full stomach, right?”

 

“...Yeah. I think so.” You weren’t exactly sure, but that sounded about right.

 

He set the bottle down next to him and picked up the food bag that luckily, he didn’t squish. It had fallen next to him and didn’t get harmed in anyway. He looked inside the bag and literally started drooling.

 

You couldn’t help but smile. Seeing him happy or in enjoyment always made you feel ten times better.

 

“...want yours?” he asked you as he handed you one of the burgers. It was wrapped up in a paper wrapper and it looked so good.

 

You gladly took it. “Thanks. Where’s Pap?”

 

“upstairs.”

 

“Wanna go give him his?” 

 

When you all got food, you usually all ate together, but you knew that Papyrus was working on a puzzle at the moment, so he would probably like to eat in his room so he could finish up quicker. Whenever he got started on something, he didn’t stop until it was finished. So it would probably just be you and Sans eating at the table tonight.

 

“yeah. be right back,” he told you as he stood up and then made his way up the stairs.

 

You got up and sat at the small dining room table. It had three chairs, one for each of you, and was scratched and banged up pretty good. But it was usable and you all enjoyed to eat with each other, (on the days you could) especially when it had been a while since your last meal. Made it seem a lot more worthwhile.

 

You looked over just in time to see Sans coming back down the stairs. He looked tired and he was gripping the paper bag so hard it was ripping a bit.

 

He sat down at the table, across from you and carefully pulled out the burger from the bag before setting the bag down on the table.

 

“...can i start?” he asked, looking up at you.

 

You found it kind of adorable that he still asked you for permission. He wanted to make sure you were ready so you could eat together and pretend to be normal, at least for a few minutes.

 

“Of course.”

 

As soon as those words left your mouth, he started to scarf it down. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

 

You started to eat yours as well, very slowly at first, but pretty soon you were unable to hold yourself back and you ended up devouring the burger. It tasted amazing, especially since it had been  _ forever _ since you had something so filling. The burger even had lettuce on it! And vegetables were expensive as hell down here, so you were still shocked you got these from just doing a favor!

 

By the time you were done, Sans had already thrown away his wrapper and the paper bag. It never took him long to finish his food, which was understandable. Food was easily taken away down here, so people tried to finish it as fast as they could. It was an extremely sweet gesture that he always waited to eat with you at the table.

 

You stood up and threw away your wrapper as well, and when you turned around Sans was right in front of you, bottle in hand.

 

When he used to do that, it would scare the fuck out of you, but now you were just used to it.

 

“...Wanna go upstairs?” you asked, figuring that would be the best place to get drunk. Safe and comfortable in your bed.

 

He agreed and you both made your way upstairs and into your shared bedroom. It didn’t have much, but it was comfy and you had a nice mattress. It was your favorite place in the world at the moment. It always felt safe and smelled so much like Sans.

 

Your favorite smell.

 

He sat down on the floor and you followed his lead, sitting down next to him. He had also brought up two glasses that you just now noticed. He started to pour the whiskey into one of the glasses and you watched with interest,

 

“...I’ve never gotten drunk before,” you told him, trying to make conversation.

 

“cool.” 

 

…

 

You knew he didn’t mean that in a mean way, but it still rubbed you the wrong way, so you decided to stop talking.

 

He finished pouring the whiskey and then sniffed the glass. You watched him as he downed the entire glass swiftly. When he was finished he pulled the glass away from his mouth and blinked a bit.

 

“...oh wow. that’s strong.”

 

“Cool.”

 

...Okay maybe you were being a bit petty.

 

He didn’t seem to notice or care, though. He just started to pour himself another glass, and then chugged it without a second thought.

 

As soon as he had finished the second glass he turned and looked at you. “...you gonna drink?” 

 

“...You can just have the whole thing if you want.” To be honest, you were a bit nervous about drinking. You had never done it before, and you didn’t know how it would make you feel.

 

“...no you have some,” he insisted, pouring himself another glass.

 

“I don’t even know if I’ll like it.”  _ You would hate to waste it. _

 

“try it, just in case.”

 

“...Okay,” you gave in. Even if you didn’t like it, you could always just go to bed. This was your safe space.

 

_ He _ was your safe space.

 

He looked pleased as he started to pour some whiskey into the untouched glass. He placed it down in front of you and watched as you picked it up.

 

...You took an experimental sip and then cringed a bit. It was strong, but not unbearable. It burned a bit, but you didn’t mind it.

 

You drank the entire glass slowly.

 

He watched as you finished the glass and then as you set it down. “...want another one?”

 

...Well he did say he wanted to get drunk.

 

“...Sure.”  _ Let’s pretend life isn’t shit and we aren’t struggling to survive. _

 

He poured you another glass and you drank it, noting this time it was a bit easier going down.

 

Another glass after that one, and you started to feel a bit fuzzy. You looked over at Sans and saw he seemed a bit more… smiley. He was  _ always _ smiling, but… it seemed a bit different. Cheerier.

 

“...It gets better,” you told him as you set down the glass in front of you. You should probably cut yourself off for now.

 

“what does?” he asked, as he started to shuffle a bit closer to you.

 

You found comfort in the warmth he gave off. “The burning, it… it goes away.”

 

“mhm. yeah,” he agreed, as he started to pour more whiskey into the glass in front of you.

 

…

 

One more couldn’t hurt.

 

You drank it with ease, and as soon as you set it back down you hiccupped.

 

You heard Sans chuckle next to you, and you looked  over at him. “...heh… you’re so cute.”

 

...A genuine compliment?

 

He usually just… showed you affection by stroking your hair or kissing your forehead. Never this. Never an outright compliment.

 

“...No. I’m sexy!” you teased softly, laughing a bit. “Get it right.”

 

He chuckled again. “can be both.” He leaned in and gently nibbled on your ear, making your breath hitch. It felt nice.

 

“...What… are you doing?” you asked, feeling like you were in a daze as a shudder violently shot down your back.

 

He purred. “you’re right… you’re sexy. you’re my favorite.”

 

“...F-Favorite what…?” 

 

He gently licked your ear. “person…” 

 

_...Well you would hope so. _

 

You giggled a bit, gently pushing him by his shoulders. However, he didn’t budge. He pulled you closer, until you were practically in his lap, straddling him. He snuggled you close and licked your neck.

 

You couldn’t help but moan.

 

You had always had a sensitive neck.

 

“..S-Sans…”

 

“...mmm…” he purred, kissing your neck gently. “i like that sound…”

 

You couldn’t help it as another moan slipped out of you.

 

He was showing genuine open affection, and it felt incredible.

 

“...C-Can we lay down?” you asked, already knowing this was going to escalate.

 

“...let’s have sex,” he told you. He didn’t ask. He told you.

 

He stood and then picked you up before before lying you both down on the bed. You found comfort in the familiar feeling of your shared bed, and the familiar scent that came with it. When you thought of home, you thought of this exact setting. Laying in bed with Sans.

 

Of course, you didn’t usually think of both of you being drunk, but… it was still nice.

 

You just felt lighter than usual, if that made sense.

 

“...Yeah?” you asked, wanting so badly just to hear him talk more.

 

“yeah.”

 

He hovered above you and leaned down to plant kisses all over your face. They were slow and sensual, and they made your core tingle, pleasantly. 

 

You moaned softly, feeling a bit impatient, and pulled at his shirt.

 

There was just… too many clothes. You wanted them gone.

 

He growled in the back of his throat and sat up a bit to remove his shirt, carelessly throwing it to the side somewhere in the dark room. You did the same thing with his pants, pulling at them because it was just  _ too _ hot in here and you needed his pants off to help you cool down.

 

...Drunk logic?

 

He rolled off slightly so he could pull his pants down, which he did rather quickly, before he tossed them in the same direction as his shirt. He quickly rolled back over you and started to leave sensual little kisses all over your neck.

 

You moaned and slowly started to feel up his ribs. The soft glow of his soul was warming up the room perfectly, so you could just  _ barely _ see what you were doing. The third one from the bottom on the right was always his most sensitive rib, so you gave that one extra attention.

 

He started to growl, lowly. It was obviously to indicate pleasure and not discomfort, so you continued, shuddering slightly at the noise.

 

He gently leaned down and kissed you, right on the lips.

 

You whimpered softly, enjoying the feeling of malleable bone against your lips. You always found it fascinating, the way he kissed you, and it always felt so good.

 

Once he pulled back, he started to pull at your clothes, clearly trying to get them off of you. You sat up a bit and helped him pull your shirt off, but he got impatient and just decided to rip it, and the rest of your clothes soon followed.

 

You sighed. This wasn’t anything new. He had done this a few times in the past, but every single time it was an annoyance. Sure, it was kinda sexy, but you kind of needed clothes.

 

And you really liked that shirt.

 

“...sorry,” he apologized, softly, and you could tell it was genuine.

 

You gave him a gentle smile, and then kissed his cheekbone. “It’s okay.”

 

He chuckled softly, and then placed another kiss to your lips before he started to make his way downwards.

 

You had never had sex with him where he didn’t eat you out before hand. You asked him once why he always did it, and he said he liked the way you tasted. You always found it kinda weird, but he never even thought about fucking you unless he had tasted you first. Maybe it had something to do with his instincts? 

 

But hey, you weren’t complaining. He was really fucking good at it.

 

He laid down at the end of the bed, facing you, and his face being right in front of your crotch. He spread your legs apart, just enough so that he could kiss your lips, and also that it was still comfortable for you. He pressed gentle kisses to your right thigh before making his way to your cunt.

 

He kissed your clit gently, and you shuddered, enjoy the way his boney lips felt on your sensitive skin. He pressed a few more on your bundle of nerves before gently snaking his tongue out, and giving it a small lick.

 

You jumped slightly, and he purred as he started to lick rhythmically. You clutched at the sheets underneath you, needing something to hold onto so you didn’t start trashing. You were super sensitive, and the slightest touch always made you squirm.

 

He continued to lick and suck gently on your clit, making you whine and moan loudly, and you gasped when you felt a bony finger suddenly press into you.

 

He gently pushed it in and out, giving you the sensation of being filled while he still continued to lick and suck on your small bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to build up, and you moaned loudly as you felt your muscles contract, and suddenly you were too sensitive to handle his touch.

 

You gently pushed him away with a small whimper, and he pulled back without a second thought. He crawled up to you and placed a gentle kiss to your lips before nuzzling into your neck, still purring softly.

 

You moaned again when he started to trail kisses along your jaw, teasing you gently while still waiting for your sensitivity to die down.

 

But you didn’t wanna wait anymore.

 

“...P-Please…!” you begged softly, and he knew what you meant.

 

“...mm… i’m too drunk to make you beg more,” he muttered softly, moving to kiss your lips once again.

 

He spread your legs apart even farther, this time placing his dick against your entrance, gently. “...ready?”

 

You couldn’t help but smile. Even when he’s not in the right mindset, he still makes sure you’re okay to continue.

 

You nodded. “Mhm… I love you.” You knew he loved you too, but you still liked to hear it.

 

“...love you too,” he told you as he started to push in.

 

You moaned and looped your arms around his neck, relaxing a bit into the mattress as you felt him enter your body. It was always a stress relief for the both of you whenever you had the time to have sex. Sans was always busy and not home, so when he was it was always filled with sex and conversations.

 

He started to thrust gently, and you whimpered as you started to buck your hips, trying to meet his thrusts. It was messy as first, but soon you both had a good rhythm going.

 

The only thing you didn’t account for was the fact that he was having a hard time controlling himself.

 

You knew it must’ve been because of the alcohol, but it was still scary.

 

His eye light seemed to have gotten a lot smaller when you looked up at him, and his thrusting was getting a bit harder and more sloppy. He always left bite marks on your skin, but they were a lot harder and hurt a bit as he trailed them along your shoulders.

 

Usually he would whisper encouragements or praises during sex, but right now all he was doing was growling.

 

When his biting started to become a bit too much, you reached up and pulled at the corners of his eye sockets gently.

 

He always told you that if he started to lose himself, the best thing to do was to ground him, and one of the fastest ways to do that had always been to pull at his eye sockets.

 

He froze momentarily, looking down at you. You gulped softly. You knew he would never hurt you on purpose, but it was still a scary thought.

 

“...S-Sans?” you said, trying to get him to come back to you.

 

He replied with a low growl, but his expression was rather soft.

 

“...Calm down, okay?”

 

He blinked and gave you a small purr as a response. You removed your hands from his sockets, and he nuzzled his way into your neck before starting to thrust again, this time slower.

 

You felt safe and so  _ good _ . 

 

He continued to thrust, leaving small kisses and bites on your neck, which only heightened your pleasure.

 

You came almost instantly.

 

He purred as he felt your orgasm around him, and then came as well with a soft moan. 

 

You sighed in contentment when he didn’t pull out of you, and smiled softly when he nuzzled your neck a bit.

 

He was really cuddly and affectionate when drunk.

 

You were pretty happy that you found that whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of Tumblr...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Be my friend I'm very lonely.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
